The Fury in the Night
by Checkingdude
Summary: A boy raised by dragons, a boat full of slaves, a captain that can steal a girls heart. How is this going to go down? A 'Hiccup raised by dragons' AU. I don't own HTTYD. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 1

I do not own HTTYD. No suing!

-That Night-

Running. He was running. He couldn't let them escape. Not another one. The ship took off.

'Damn it!' he thought. 'Next time, but first the dragon raid.'

He ran back into the fray to help his brethren.

His hands curled around a small switch in his gauntlets, he formed a fist and out popped three serrated metal claws on both gloves. He screamed his call and charged the enemy. They attacked as well.

'Oh, it's on!' he thought.

He and the vikings clashed.

He cut the first one across the knees and then stabbed him in the left lung to make him pass out. The next one was cut across the abdomen and then round house kicked. Two more jumped him to which he gave them identical stab marks on their thighs then slashed one across the face and elbowed the other one in the face. Hard.

'Too easy,' he thought. He then gave his famous Night Fury call to announce his good-bye-for-now and ran for the closest cliff. No one but him saw a shimmer of his bother and with that he jumped.

The dragon caught him, and they began to fly away from the island.

"Well that was interesting," the rider said to his dragon.

"You were cutting it a little close I think," the dragon replied.

"Oh shut up and fly, we have to catch that ship before we lose sight of it. That fight took way too long."

The ship was already getting smaller but quickly grew bigger due to the speed of the Night Fury.

"There! Think you can snag her without them noticing?" the rider asked.

"Nope she'll scream the second I snag her," the dragon answered.

"Awww. Come on. Just one little bet?"

"Nope, you owe me more fish than you can possibly pay back in your tiny life time."

"Oh shut up and dive."

With no more words the dragon dived down and snagged a small girl from the deck.

She screamed alright.

"Dang, talk about 'sound the alarm'," the rider exclaimed.

"Well we could have been better received, that's for sure", the dragon sighed, "Now aren't you glad you didn't make that bet?"

"Smug little…," the rider grumbled.

They rode back to the island to deposit the girl in the forest behind her village.

-The Girls prospective-

Today was going fine. I was leaving with my future husband on his ship and things were looking up. Despite the recent raids that have been going on by the dragons. I would no longer have to care though, I was leaving on my betrothed's boat to get married in a village to the west that he was trading goods with next. I still wonder what's in the bottom of the boat. He never told me. Probably dangerous cargo. Oh well.

"Hey dad, you up?" I yelled across the household.

He came out and looked at me and just stared lovingly at me for a few minutes while I made breakfast.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly.

"Nothing, just wondering what happened to my little girl," He said.

"Well she's right here serving you breakfast."

"For the last time in probably a long time," he said sadly.

"Oh dad, you know I'll visit," I said.

"You better Isole."

"You know it. Now let's eat."

Eating took us a little bit, but we could afford the time, dad's little blacksmith from who knows where was always working and was probably doing just that. Heck I don't even know where he sleeps! I just know he is fantastic with metals and doesn't speak very good Norse. Oh well. He is useful.

"Well, I'm going to meet up with John at the docks dad. I need to get my stuff packed onto the boat."

"Okay dear, I'll see you off tonight before you leave."

He smiled. His little girl was all grown up and leaving!

"See you tonight then dad!"

I wave good-bye to him after I open the door for probably the last time. Time to find John.

-8 hours later- (still got the SpongeBob announce guy voice stuck in my head!)

"Alright sweetheart all set," a special person to whom my heart belongs to asks.

"Yep. I'm just going to go down to the forge to say good-bye to my Dad, I'll see you on board honey," I answer.

"Okay but hurry up, okay?" he calls as I race for the forge.

As I run I take a trip down memory lane. I grew up here, there are so many memories. It's a little sad that I will most likely not see this place for a long time.

I finally arrived at the forge. Dad's helper was banging on the metal pretty hard back there. He's also shirtless. I see scars, a brand, scratch marks, and surprisingly quite a bit of hidden muscle. I had heard rumors of him wrestling the other guys that tried to barge in here to give him a piece of their mind that, apparently, he went from calm to deadly in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! Dad you in here," I yell.

The little guy stopped hammering and turned around and walked over.

"You need…something?" He asked in shaky Norse.

"Yeah my dad, you know where he is?" I ask.

"No, never show. Sorry. Try home," he answered.

I nodded thanks.

I went home to see if he was there as well. I opened the door and called in," Dad? You in here?"

There was no answer. Odd. I began to walk back to the forge. Maybe he went there since I left.

I arrived again to find the small little metal worker relaxing for a minute while the metal reheated.

"Hey he come by?" I ask when I reach the forge.

"No, maybe go see you off at dock?" he suggests.

"Maybe, defiantly worth a shot," I figured.

I took off to the docks. It was almost sun set and a dragon raid might start while we were stuck here. There he was. Right where the little guy said he might be. I may pay him some gratitude if he was still here when I get back.

"Hey dad, there you are!" I call out.

"Oh there you are!" he greets in return.

"Hey, I just wanted to say good-bye before I left."

"I know. That's why I came here. Apparently I had just missed you."

"Well, I'm here now."

"That you are. Now you better go board the boat. Remember to write when you have the chance!"

"Okay Dad. Bye!" I yell.

It was at that moment that the dragon raid started. Great, just great. I hear John giving orders to get the men going. Then we all hear it. A yell. A warrior yell. It comes from the night. It comes with fury. It was the Fury.

Little is known about this guy. He comes whenever dragon raids happen but he was never seen until about two months ago.

He never takes food, never failed to disappear, and always wins.

Some say he is an angry warrior spirit cursed to serve the dragons for eternity, others say he was raised by dragons. No one knows for sure. I sure as hel don't plan on finding out.

He's running for the boat. Shit! He always goes for the docks first. Always. I quickly climb aboard and yell, "Fury!"

All the men look at each other and push it into full gear. We leave the docks before he was half way there. I watch as he fights off some of the villagers then decides to jump off a cliff. I was shocked. Why did he do that!

I start to walk towards the main cabins to see my future husband when I'm plucked right off the ship.

I scream, of course. I probably just became monster chow. Then the beast looks down between the legs he caught me with and then…smiles? What is going on here? I am now heading….back to my village? Okay something is seriously going on.

I'm dropped to the ground and in a heap after a few minutes of year shorting flight. I'm in the forest at my home island. There's a camp site to my left and the dragon and…wait what was that?! It was…the Fury!

"Who are you, what do you want with me, do you know what my fiancé will do to you once he realizes I'm gone, did you really think this through?" I asked quickly and aggressively.

The Fury laughs. He laughs! At me! Probably. It's looking like he's a couple pieces short of a set.

"My name you know, I want you understand, yes I do know what he do or try do, and yes, yes I did," He answers all my questions, still laughing!

Wait a second I know that accent! It, it can't be!

"Y..you! You work at my father's forge! Ho…how? Huh?" I stammered confusedly.

"I wish no harm to you. I rescue you," he says slowly.

"Rescue? Rescue me from what!?" I yell.

"From slave market," he answers as if it were common knowledge.

"What!? You must be confused. I was on a ship with my fiancé not a slave ship!" I yell.

"No mistake. I track down his ship for sixteen moon cycles. No mistake. I onship. I saw the locked place," he says.

"So you're telling me that my future husband was going to sell me on the black market as a slave. I'm sorry, but I believe you're mistaken. No way he would do th-"I was cut off by his glare.

"Talk to Morrtake tribe to east, or Stankllies in south. Tell you I say truth. Where I returned slaves from Ship. Those poor people. You no believe me. Course not! Just dumb girl who blind by love. If he comeback. Make him open bottom floor. Invade ship. Imprison crew. Otherwise they leave quickly and once out to sea, gone, no ship can catch slave ship."

"I don't believe you. He is a good man."

"Maybe I should have snatched you when you get off boat for slave trade. Ha! Would not be saying that, that for sure!" says as he walks to his camp.

I'm about to leave when he says," Try to run and brother bring you back."

"Brother? What do you mean, I don't see some else here."

"The dragon my brother!" He shakes his head," I raised different than you. I raised like dragon. Abandoned at sea, dragons find me. Take me under wing. I began to learn from them at age 9 moon cycles. I make friends. Learn to fight from wrestling other dragons. Viking no stand chance against me. Brother teach me much of fight."

"Well that explains the fighting style, most of the scars on you as well, but it doesn't say how you learned to forge, or how you got here."

"I raised by a Changer. They teach me stealth for day and some for dark. I learn from person far north. Small village. Watch from shadow. Learn, steal metal, practice, make own forge. Pick up more skill in travels."

"Okay and the last part?"

He looks at me somewhat angrily as he recalls the incident.

"Something wrong?" I ask. An angry Fury, is not an open one.

"They put me on boat. I was asleep, took me, got me below. Hurt me. I escape with others. I smart. Clever. Always have idea, or trick. No cage hold me," he replied sadly at first but proudly towards the end.

"I guess that explains a thing or two. I still believe you got the wrong boat, but yeah, it explains quiet a lot."

"Good, also, no mistake. I know boat anywhere. I memorize it from top to not top."

"You mean bottom?"

"Bottom," he smiles. He does learn. I was astounded. If he was telling the truth then…then I almost became a slave.

"Proof. Give me proof that you know the boat from top to bottom."

"Bottom doors locked, weapon barrel to left of captain home, 23 crew, last check, design for fast."

Well that was all true and some of it was stuff I barely noticed.

"Huh…I guess…um…?"

I honestly had no idea what to think. He had just proved that he had in fact been aboard it. I had one more test though to see if what he said was true.

"What's the slave chamber like?" I ask quietly.

He stiffens.

"Terrible, chains along most wall, a whip is taken to slaves may time. Brands are put on left shoulder. Dirty," he says quietly almost sadly.

"Something specific."

He ponders for a second.

"I leave scale of brother in only torch. Be there still. Scale fire proof. Never change torch. Just add thing to keep burn."

"Thank you. I…I still believe he intended to marry me, but I will have us investigate his ship the second he comes back. I'm sorry," I say sadly.

"Be happy, you no slave. Marry other. Plenty fish in sea," He says wisely.

"Can you bring me back?"

"No, track down ship. Protect others, rescue people. Beside, I only get attacked if me go to village with you."

"I suppose. Well be safe, and…thank you….if what you said was true."

"Good bye, tell you sire, thank you."

With that he grabbed his pack and got on his dragon. He must have been packing while we talked. Huh, I wonder why I never noticed?

He was off. I hope I'll see him again, especially if he's right.

-End Chapter 1-

Hope you guys liked the first chapter. It will only get better from here on out

Review and follow! There's more to come, and I need ideas to keep this one going. Help!


	2. Chapter 2

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks after the events surrounding Isole. The rider was currently working on finding the boat. Again. It had been heading north but it could have changed directions. The closest islands wouldn't welcome them, but some up North that hadn't heard the news probably would. That leaves Hopeless, Freezing to Death, and Berk. All major Dragon killer settlements. Talk about tough luck. There was only one place he could go to find that them. The…

"…Dragons Nest!" the dragon snarled.

"Yes, come on Toothless. What's the worst that could happen?" (Talk about cliché) asked the rider.

"Hiccup this is not a good idea. The last time we went there, we almost got eaten!"

"I'm sure she had a good reason."

"Yeah she did, it's because she is bat shit crazy! That 'queen' eats a lot of food, not all of it is exactly coming from the villages."

"Yeah I know. We may be able to deal with her some day but for now let's just try and keep alive and find that damn boat."

"I get why you want to kill all those bastards but this is going a bit far."

"Look, I get your concerned but we need to track them down. No one deserves to be enslaved like that. Not even dragon killers."

"I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course, now fly. We should be just about able to hear her call."

"I hear her."

"Good, just don't be over come. We've been out of the loop for some time."

"I know, I know."

They continued to fly over the fog until a familiar volcano surfaced from the fog.

Into the tunnels to the main chamber. Hundreds of dragons were just laying about talking, eating, taking care of hatchlings, just general stuff. They went unchallenged until two Nightmares broke from the ground and bolted upward.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Night Fury and his so called 'brother'," one of them called.

"Yeah, long time no see," the other one called greasily.

"Shut it you overgrown flaming worms with wings, we have things to do and talking to you isn't one of them," called Hiccup.

"Don't talk human!" one of them shrieked

"He can damn well talk to whoever he pleases and you two know it. Do I need to remind you of last time?" Toothless taunted.

"It was one time and he cheated!" the other one called furiously.

"No, I didn't, it's not my fault that he wasn't faster," Hiccup answered breezily.

They both growled.

"Land, now Night Fury!" one of them called.

"I'll land when I like it, threaten me or him again and we will both make you regret it," Toothless yelled over his shoulder (wings? Beats me.) angrily.

"You will do as you are told Night Fury or you will suffer our wrath!" they both called.

"Ha! What wrath! We have bested foes ten times greater than you! You really think that you command US! My brother use to wrestle full grown Monstrous Nightmares for fun by the age of ten winters!" Toothless called out.

"Land now!" one of them calls.

"You leave me no choice!" Toothless cries. He then flips over and blasts one of the Nightmares. It falls to the ground unconscious.

"No! You will pay Night Fury!" the other one screams. It pushes it's self forward.

"Get ready Hiccup," Toothless whispers to him.

"Double x's or wing slice and pick up?" Hiccup asks.

"Wing joint slice and pick up!"

"Okay. But if they come after us again, it's on you."

"If they come after us, we'll kill them."

The Nightmare is basically right on top of them.

"Ready?" Hiccup asks.

"Ready," Toothless answers.

With no warning Hiccup vaults to the legs of then Nightmare and quickly climbs up him to his back.

"What are you doing human!?" the Nightmare screams.

"Ending this," Hiccup answers as he unsheathes his claws from the gauntlet. With that, he grabs the first wing with the knife-edge, then stabs the Nightmare in the side, and quickly jumps to the other wing to finish him off and finally jumps off the now falling and screaming Nightmare.

Hiccup sheaths his blades and is caught by Toothless who had maneuvered behind the Nightmare while it was focused on Hiccup to catch him.

"Well that takes care of that," Hiccup said happily.

"We both know that they will still attack us the next time they see us. We're not exactly unnoticeable."

"True but we are sneaky. Now come on, the next couple of raids might lead us to that stupid boat."

"Maybe we can find out if they are already at an island from on of the raiding parties."

"Maybe, wait, there! There's the lead Nadder for the Berk Island!"

The lead Nadder for the Berk Islands had darker scales and was slightly bigger than the average Nadder.

"Hello there, can you help us with something?" Toothless asked the Nadder.

"Maybe, depends on what it is," She answered.

"We are looking for a boat, its medium sized, fast, and could be docked at one of the islands around here, anything fit that description?" Hiccup asked sneaking up from behind.

Now the Nadder was confused.

"Wait where did yo-, how did y-, what are you?!" she shrieked.

"My name's Hiccup, look I know you have questions but we need ours answered, we're not exactly, fully, welcome here," Hiccup answered.

"Wait I know who you two are! You escaped the Queen six years ago! Most thought you both had died!"

"Nope, still kicking," Toothless quips.

Hiccup laughs at that.

"You two shouldn't be here! If the Queen catches me with you I'm food!" the Nadder whispers furiously.

"Answer our questions and we'll leave, okay?" Hiccup says.

"Fine, the ship you want is at Berk, now leave!" she spat out.

"Thank you, good-bye," Hiccup said as he climbed onto his brother.

With that they took off.

"Well the welcoming committee was at least interesting," Toothless started.

"True, but a little too…violent for my taste," Hiccup finished.

"True, true, but fun," Toothless smiled.

"So, Berk…"Hiccup thought out loud.

"Berk," Toothless said as well.

"Been a while."

"That it has. Think you can go back to that island?"

"Not really, but I have to."

"No, you don't have to, you feel as if you do, but you don't."

"Well that all comes from having a stupid conscience bro. Not much I can do about that one."

"You could ignore it."

"Nope, that's where guilt comes in. Besides we need supplies before too long."

"I can hunt for us and we can go to a different place where we both won't lose our heads if people see us and not try to kill each other."

"But **I **can't do that, not to anyone. I have morals Toothless, and too damn many of them."

"I get that, but…. can you go back to the place you were….born, again. Your sires are both still there you know."

"I know, but they won't know it's me."

"But you will. It may have been several years since you had been…..abandoned but most mothers recognize their hatchlings pretty quickly. Even yours. A mother never forgets." (Ha! see what I did there)

"I know, but I have to do this, okay?! This is my thing. I do good things, I try to….to change people's minds about you guys, I love my true family too much to give up that calling, and so do you. Are you with me?"

"Hiccup…I…"

"Toothless, I asked, are you with me?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Hiccup…just…yes, yeah I suppose I'm with you, for better, or for worse, probably worse, but I'm with you," Toothless answered.

"Good, now let's head to Berk before either one of us changes their mind."

-Ten hours later- (damn it, I still can't get the SpongeBob announcer guy voice out of my head!)

This is Berk, my supposed birth place, is in a sense, sturdy. My birth village has been around for seven generations, but every single building is new (probably due to the dragons or their own stupidity). They have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sun set. The only problem is the inhabitants. While most villages like this have Romans or Saxons, no their Vikings, they have…stubbornness issues. Even with all the dragon raids they won't leave. There never use to be a 'queen' that was within the last 300 years when they took the northern dragon's home away.

Big mistake. If there is one thing I know, it's that you never try to take something away from a dragon. It's been war ever since. Dragons use to think all humans were bad, but then I came along.

I was just a baby, no more than 8 moon cycles old. They had set me out to sea. The dragons attacked that day, but one saw a little tiny basket with a wiggling mass inside. That was me. Said dragon took me to the dragon's nest. A place that only dragons can go. That and me I guess. Most dragons would have dropped me down the throat of the so called 'queen', but not her. This dragon was a curious one. I wanted to know why humans were so bad. Well now it knew. It threw away it's hatchlings that they deemed sickly or weak. Dragon's don't do that. They protect their young for as long as they can. It was the same way with me. But once I grew some, not much stopped me. Not even my new mother. She had somehow kept me alive. She never told me how, but I would probably say she stole from the village (that's what they get for getting rid of me!).

I would never know who my birth mother was until I was ten. That was a year after I left my wonderful mother dragon. She taught me what she could. It was mostly hunting, stealth, some fighting, and how to approach certain situations. Everything else I learned from watching, doing, and of course, Toothless.

He became my best friend when I was around three winters old. He was just as old. We haven't been apart since. He taught me how to wrestle other dragons. It started small but soon, not many of the dragons wanted to mess with the human that could throttle a dragon easily. At the wonderful age of nine winters I defeated my first Monstrous Nightmare. By the time I was ten winters old, they were like play toys. Not much could get me. The strangest part though was my body. It hardly grew muscle. Seriously! I look fairly skinny yet I could wrestle a full grown Nightmare to the ground in under a minute! I know for a fact that not a lot of people could do that. Yet somehow I could. It really doesn't make sense. Oh well.

"Hiccup!" Toothless shouted into the wind, breaking my train of thought.

"What is it, are we there, do we have visitors?!" I asked as my mind shook off the loss of my train of thought.

"Were close. Where did you go?"

"I was here the either time. I don't have wings you know," I answer cheekily.

"Not physically, mentally. I must have called you six times and all you did was stare at the horizon," he said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Obviously. You do that a lot."

"Shut up. I do it to keep us alive, and me sane."

"What's wrong with being dead or insane?" he asked jokingly.

I laughed.

To me Toothless was funny. Just like I was to him. We were in all the sense of the words brothers-but-all-in-blood.

It felt nice too knowing that you aren't alone in the world. It made things less lonesome. It was still there but far less…intense.

"Well bud, to Berk," I say thoughtfully.

"To Berk," he replies just as thoughtful.

We both kind of wonder: What's going to happen this time?

I have been so close to these bastards for months now. It was time to get some true payback.

-End chapter 2-

Oh…..shit just got real. I hope you guys are ready for one hell of a ride because here it comes!

Review and give ideas freely (I need some help here!).


	3. Chapter 3

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 3

Berk was within sight. Hiccup and Toothless were flying with deep thoughts in their heads. It was in this state that Toothless felt his brother jump a little. This shook Toothless out of his thoughts.

"What is it Hiccup! Did you see them!?" Toothless all but yelled.

"Nope, worse, I just realized something really important," Hiccup said with guilt and nervousness in his voice very noticeable.

"What did we forget this time?" Toothless asked exasperated.

This had happened before on several occasions, so it was nothing new to Toothless. However his answer was.

"A good alibi to get me on the island."

"Oh…well crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"What do we do?"

"Well….wait, wasn't there a ship on the east coast of the island that had that abandoned fishing boat?"

"A ship inside a ship….humans are weird."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and replied slightly annoyed by the answer," The fishing boat is tied to the bigger ship."

"Oh."

"Yeah…we can either take it, or take a piece of it and I play I have amnesia."

"Could work. But what if they don't buy it?"

"Then...I don't know."

"We could always go with my plan."

"Yeah the I-never-get-a-big-enough-rep-to-make-my-words-get-through-to-their-head plan."

"But it would be so much more fuuuunnn," Toothless whined.

"…..yeah, it kind of would be….no who am I kidding, well get ki-….no not the eyes!" Hiccup contemplated and then whined for that last part.

Toothless was giving him the biggest, cutest eyes he could ever muster. That look could make trained killers turn to kittens (Hiccup swore up and down to that).

"Please," Toothless whimpered.

"Aaarrggg!" Hiccup groaned, then broke and sighed," fine, we go the violent way of things….for now.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Toothless roared in victory.

After three months of egging him to do this, Hiccup FINALLY broke.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm not happy about it, understand, and if things go wrong, we go my way, understand?" Hiccup growled unhappily.

"Yep…..now lighten up would you, you can at least talk in battle now. I know you have been dying to battle someone while insulting them."

"Haha, Toothless, very funny, I'm not that mean."

"I beg to differ. You made me wait for three months to actually do this my way! You. Are. Mean."

"I'll remember this conversation when you're hungry."

"See! Mean, right there!"

"Shut up, you overgrown hatchling," Hiccup growled leaving a snickering Toothless, and his anger to fume on its own.

-Two hours later- (seriously that stupid SpongeBob announcer guy simply won't leave me alone!)

They had arrived and none too soon as well. Night had just fallen. They flew over Berk in the dark, unknown to anybody. They circled the village for a couple of minutes.

They finally left that region of the sky to search for a place to camp. They began to fly over the island's forest's and mountains.

"Where do you think we should land?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"I have no idea, but it better be soon. I'm getting really tired," Toothless answered tiredly.

"There! The cove right there! You see it?" Hiccup said energetically.

"Yep, circling now."

They landed and then Toothless said his regular joke," Thank you for flying Air Toothless, remember to also pay for your ride here. On big catch of fish should do."

Hiccup chuckled at his friend's antics and shook his head as he went to the pond next to them.

"Yep got some fish here. Come here with the net and I'll feed you, you large overweight lizard," Hiccup chuckled.

Toothless knocked him upside the head with his tail.

Once the fishing was over, Toothless laid down and opened his wing, Hiccup crawled in and said," Good night Toothless and….thanks….for everything."

"Good night Hiccup," said as his rider/brother went to sleep, and after Hiccup was asleep he said," I would do anything for you Hiccup, anything." Toothless then promptly went to sleep.

Both were unaware of the two golden eyes that watched them.

-Morning- Narrator's prospective (holy shit! I'm in the story too! NNNNNNOOOOOTTT!)

As Hiccup got up as did another also awoke. Her name was Astrid Hofferson, and she was the warrior viking everyone her age wanted to be. She didn't know anything of the lost son of the Haddocks other than that he was sent out to sea to die as a baby for being too small. Their second and third were better. Of course she only really thought of the family of five as four, for that was all she had known. She also knew that the older of the two Haddocks would come get her if she didn't leave to go and train with the group.

The group consisted of her, Snotlout (an overly prideful person), Ruffnut (her best friend and crazy girl), Tuffnut (the crazy twin of Ruffnut), Baltor (the second son of the Haddock clan), and last but not least Razor (the third son of the Haddock clan). All were good fighters but Baltor and Astrid's fighting skills surpassed the others with Razor as a close third. Fishlegs didn't want to train as he was too busy in the forge with their soon to be teacher, Gobber.

Astrid got up and went downstairs to the living room of the family. She then quickly, but quietly left the house.

"Well took you long enough," a voice said in the shadows.

Astrid sighed. This had become a bit of a ritual between the two of them. He would try to sneak up on her; she would hear him and of course know he was coming, always.

"Okay Baltor, very nice try, but perhaps you should pick up lessons from Razor," She replied with a smirk.

"How do you always know?"

"Your stealth needs work and let's leave it at that."

"He could always get lessons from me," said a quiet voice above them.

They both jumped and then proceeded to look up. There sitting on the roof of Astrid's home was the quietest and arguably the fastest, Razor.

"How did he-?" Baltor started.

"I have no idea," Astrid answered mystified at the how Razor got up their so quietly. Then Tuffnut peeked up. Obviously he had been sleeping by the yawn and the rubbing of his eyes. Then came the funny part.

"Whoa! How did I get here?" Tuffnut asked just as mystified as Astrid and Snotlout.

Razor only smiled mischievously.

"Know what, I don't care about that too much anymore, but how do I get down?" He looked at where Razor was, only find the friend long gone.

"How did he-?"Tuffnut began.

"Do that?" Razor finished from behind Astrid and Baltor, who jumped again.

"I give up," Astrid said and walked towards the forest. They had been exploring yesterday and had found a cove to practice in that was perfect. (Oh yeah you can totally see where I'm going with this.)

The others followed close behind.

-The Close one in the Cove-

The group was almost to the cove when Toothless heard them coming.

"Hiccup get over here now, we have to hide!" Toothless whispered.

"Why, is someone coming?" Hiccup asked quietly, this alarmed him. What if they HAD seen him and Toothless last night and this was a search party.

"We have two options try and leave and probably give our position away or hide. Somehow."

"We have no choice; we need to hide. We need to retain the element of surprise."

"Okay, behind that rock. It's shadowed and we might not be seen."

"Well this sucks."

Once they hid they dared not move a muscle. They had tried to cover their tracks and had done so fairly well. Only someone looking for them would probably find them. Hiccup had also grabbed his gantlets from the saddle before him and Hiccup hid and curled up.

The teens then entered the cove, thankfully, completely unaware of the duo hiding right there.

They began their training routine. Kicks, punches, exercises, sparring, etc.

By midafternoon they were all tired and hungry and decided to break for lunch. Hiccup and Toothless of course stayed perfectly still. Neither had moved for the entire three hours. Cramped and hungry they took turns taking naps and watching the teens. The hardest one to keep track of was by far the one called Razor. He was everywhere at once and yet nowhere at the same time. If Hiccup hadn't had stealth training from a Changewing and a Night Fury he would have been, undoubtedly, without a clue to where the boy was. He came so close to finding them so many times.

Once the teens broke for lunch they left the cove. Hiccup was beginning to count his blessings. Unfortunately he was a one short.

Once the teens had all left the cove, him and Toothless got up and began to stretch. Once Toothless felt that they had been gone long enough he spoke.

"Too close," Toothless chastised.

"I know, good thing you heard them coming. I really don't want to think of what we would have had to do. I may not like vikings but killing kids or teenagers just seems wrong, yeah know?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah I do. Now let's get ou-," Toothless was cut off by a voice at the entrance to the cove.

"Now, where did I put my ax?" the voice said.

It was that Razor guy. He must be here for his ax, which coincidentally was right next to Toothless. He would see them.

"We can't hide in time can we," Hiccup questioned the universe.

Toothless answered with," Nope."

Razor came to the cove and say a black dragon and a boy standing side by side.

"Oh boy"

Razor just stared at the sight before him. A dragon with a saddle on his back and a boy were sitting right next to each other. To say that he found the sight unsettling and unnatural was simple.

Hiccup thought on the fly and picked up the ax Razor had on the ground and through it. Razor's reflexes were off and slow, that showed very much as he tried to dodge the ax thrown at him. The wooden end hit the boy on his forehead and knocked him to the ground. When his head hit the ground it was lights out for Razor.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and said what they were both thinking.

"Well shit."

After a long silence Toothless said what was also on their mind.

"What do we do with him?"

They looked at each other, then the boy, then back to each other. Oh boy.

-One hour worth of finding a Cave and a big Boulder later- (seriously that SpongeBob announcer guy is so trolling me!)

Hiccup finished tying down the boy. Can't have him escaping now could he.

"That's that," Hiccup stated. He was very proud of himself. He had just finished the most complicated work for knots he had ever even conceived. Time for things to get interesting.

"Toothless would you be so kind as to wake up our guest," Hiccup asked his friend smugly.

"With pleasure," Toothless growled.

With no further urging he roared in the boy's face. The reaction was quite funny.

The boy reared up, or tried to, screaming.

That made Hiccup laugh so hard he fell over. While this went on Toothless glared at the boy and the boy slowly recovered from the scare.

When Hiccup slowly got up off the ground from his little laugh fest.

"Okay, okay, I'm good," Hiccup spoke to Toothless in the more draconic language.

"What's going on, who are you?" Razor asked alarm creeping into his voice.

The two brothers looked at each other. Then Hiccup spoke (this next part is Norse so yeah).

"Stoick and Valka did well," Hiccup said in an amused tone.

"What?"

"Not you concern. Now, I go do something, you…stay."

"I'm not a dog! Now release me, or else."

"Or else what? You can't escape."

"Oh really?"

"Where's exit?" Hiccup asked amused.

"Uummm…right," was Razor's reply.

"You cannot leave unless we leave."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Ha, I like you. Very spirited. Good. Hopeful this captivity won't take that."

"Even if I don't, someone will find me."

"Ha! That's funnier than what last said. I tell you where you are."

"Okay then tell me."

"You on top of very jagged mountain, in a cave, covered by boulder. Escape cave, you have a 700 foot drop to bottom."

"I can climb."

"I know. That reason for mountain not have foot hold. I watch you in cove today. Came close to see me and him. No worry though. After were done here, you go back to cove. It up to you if you go back, alive and unharm, or dead."

"How so?"

"You try hurt me, I hurt back. I mean to knock you out with ax. If I didn't," Hiccup's face went from relaxed to serious in a flash," you not be here breathing."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"So what do you want with me. A ransom, food, maybe send a message to my dad?"

"No. You see me and him," Hiccup says pointing at Toothless, he continues," I have…..conflict with traders."

"Oh, then why capture me?"

"Had no choice. You go tell village that dragon and rider come here, both end dead on stick."

"Well, I'll give you that one. But still."

"I need element of surprise."

"Hehe, why?" Razor asked nervously.

"To attack village of course," Hiccup replied with a fearsome smile.

"That takes care of all my questions but one. Who are you?"

Razor had been dreading this question. If this guy was who he thought he was, he had better remember everything about him as no one else might know the guy ever again, not like this.

"My true name I won't tell you. So you call me what everybody else does.

The Fury."

-All done with this chapter suckers!-

Hey guys. Sorry this is a little late. I really am. My job has been keeping me busy as well as my family, plus this was the Fourth of July this week so of course there was that.

Couple things.

One: thank you. All of you. It has been such a joy doing this so far, and I plan to continue. (This isn't a good bye this is simply a thank you.)

Two: we hit 25 reviews this before the next chapter and the next chapter may tell you who's golden eye's that was in the forest. I might tell you. Emphasis on might.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fury in the Night

Chapter 4

I'm back baby! I am really sorry guys for not posting for so long. I just finished this up. Unfortunately when I started to write this I was a couple reviews short so maybe next time.

I do not own HTTYD thank you .

Astrid was beginning to worry for Razor, he hadn't been seen by anyone for over 4 hours. If there was one thing that Astrid knew it was that Razor was a showoff. He loved attention. He loved the fact that he could impress people, he loved all the tricks and pranks he pulled that were funny to everyone. But where was he?

"Where is he?" Baltor asked for the umpteenth time. "For the last time Baltor, we! Don't! KNOW! Astrid yelled.

"Well let's go find him. He's probably napping in the Cove. Again."

"It's been four hours Baltor, he would have been here, nap or no nap. He's still human, he needs to eat and drink after a while too."

"It's only been 4 hours though."

"Have you ever seen Razor hold still for more than 4 hours in a day?"

"Well….no, I can't say I have, not even when he was supposed to be taking naps when he was younger."

"Exactly, he could be hurt or fighting for his life in that gods' forsaken forest. And we wouldn't know it until we came looking…..okay fine lets go find him. There feel better?"

"Yes, now let's go find him and see what's going on."

Astrid simply sighed at his stubborn protective brother attitude.

"Hey Tuff, Ruff, you guys coming?" Baltor asked.

"Nah, we'll sit this one out," Tuff said in a rather board tone.

"Whatever, let's go Baltor," Astrid huffed.

-The Cave-

Hiccup woke with a jerk and leapt. Someone had touched him, and it wasn't Toothless. In seconds he had his would be prisoner on the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Damn you're fast…and sensitive to movement I guess," Razor exclaimed.

"Been captured once, never again," Hiccup growled.

"So, you're a light sleeper, nice to know," Razor joked.

"You want ax sharp edge to head this time?" Hiccup growled, clearly unamused.

"Oh come on, lighten up. I've been locked up in here for hours!"

"So what?"

"You really expect me to sit still…in a cave….with a manic?"

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and then turned to Toothless.

'Give me those finger grabbing things we got in China would you?' Hiccup asked Toothless.

'Which bag is it again?' Toothless asked confused to which bag the items were in.

'Third left saddlebag.'

Toothless came forward and turned to his left side.

'Thank you Toothless,' Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup took out 4 small bands. The width and height equal to a ring but the length was as long as a finger. Each one was of the same pattern and material.

Hiccup grabbed Razor's left wrist and twisted it behind his back and began to put them on one finger at a time. When that hand was done he matched one finger with the identical one on the other hand.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Razor protested.

"Try escape these," Hiccup replied. He smiled, the little bastards were damn near impossible to break by pulling and without knowing the secret to escape them you may as well give up. Even knowing the secret Hiccup himself spent well over two hours trying to get his fingers apart.

Razor stopped struggling and smirked," Okay, I do love a challenge." He smiled. These things were pretty small after all, shouldn't be too hard right?

-The Cove-

"Razor!"

"Hey Razor you there bro?"

Rang through the tranquility of the cove as Astrid and Baltor began to search it.

"Baltor, he's not here!" Astrid yelled," This was a complete waste of our time!"

"We've checked everywhere else. Where else could he be?" Baltor growled.

"Oh I'll tell you where he's at! He's stuffed u-, "Astrid growled, beginning to charge Baltor, but slipped at the entrance of the cove.

Baltor was at her side in an instant.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did I slip on? Astrid wondered aloud.

Baltor took a closer look and paled instantly.

Blood.

-The Cave-

Try 257 failed as Razor settled for a second, before trying for the 258 time to escape is binds.

"What are these?!" Razor growled.

The Fury laughed at his question and said," Be done, it no use, no escape for you."

It was infuriating for Razor, that he the great sneak/prankster/escape artist of Berk could not escape his binds, let alone the cave.

The dragon suddenly sat up and growled at the Fury. The Fury nodded and went and started to put on his special armor and assorted weaponry, which looked like a lot of throwing knives, small cylinders with wicks, and 3 large knives. The craftsmanship was astounding and the armor was terrifying.

All black with what looked like scales as an extra layer worth of armor by the looks of it, lots of throwing knife compartments, whose handles were also black, and his gauntlets which to Razor's sudden and absolute horror, contained three serrated blades of their own, all sharp, clean, and deadly. He decided to test it in front of Razor, testing the safeties and the blades themselves.

"I have go, be back in hours later, stay put," said the now terrifying warrior before Razor.

"Wait what? Why?" Razor questioned instantly curious.

"Dragon raid, must use as distraction, surprise traders," The Fury answered.

"If you die, I will find you and I will kill you in Valhalla, understand?" Razor growled. This guy was his only way of escaping. If the dragon loving bastard died, then he died.

"Yes….no….uuhhh, what this Vaaal-hall-a thing?" he questioned.

"If I had one of my hands free, I would face-palm myself. Okay look, in easy words, you die, I'll find your soul, if you have one, and kill you…again, clear?"

"…..No?...er….what soul?"

"Please leave me now, I no longer wish to try and answer religious questions to a barely literate…person, who is in for a world of hurt when I get out of these."

The Fury simply rolled his eyes and put on his helmet and strapped in onto his armor. He was ready.

-The Haddock Household-

Baltor jerked the door open and yelled "Dad, you here?"

There was a loud banging sound in the back of the house and his father stumbled out grumbling.

"What is it lad? Dragons, Outcasts?" Stoick asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"No its Razor, he's disappeared!"

"What?"

"We've looked everywhere, but in the end…..," Baltor looked away.

Stoick backed up until he was at his chair and sat down slowly as shock made its way into him.

Baltor continued, "We found blood at a cove we found weeks and have been training there since then. Earlier Razor forgot something, an ax I think, and went back for it, that was the last we saw of him."

Stoick was still silent.

He was still comprehending the fact that his son was gone. Unfound.

"He-he might not be dead. We should se-, "Stoick was cut short by an explosion.

The Dragon raid alarm went off seconds later. The watchman must have fallen asleep and their warning basically non-existent.

"Dragons," Baltor growled

"Go and lead the fire squad, try and keep the fires to a minimum, and if you see your mother, get her inside," Stoick commanded.

"Yes sir,…but...what about Razor."

"We'll look for him after this is over, now go!"

Baltor nodded and ran out the door followed by his father.

-The Forest Edge-

Hiccup watched as the dragons came and began to attack. He had seen it many times before, this was nothing new to him. He watched as they began to take then livestock and harvested fish. He watched as the Vikings tried to fend off the attack off needy creatures. He watched and waited. He waited for the opportunity to strike at the ship with the least amount of resistance.

Finally a fireball hit a house and that called in the fire squad. While they were under guard, it wasn't anything special. Just three guards and the teenagers he saw earlier putting out the fire. Now was the time to strike.

He ran out of the embrace of the forest and head straight for the docks. He undid his safeties on his gauntlets and prepared for a fight as he ran right into the first Viking with a low growl beginning in his throat.

The Viking cried out as he fell towards the ground with Hiccup on top. Hiccup continued with his momentum and rolled over the Viking and onto his feet and continued his sprint as the other Vikings gawked at their poor friend and the sprinting boy.

He sprinted right up to the ship to where he attacked the first crewman he saw. It was quick and satisfying. The man was dead before he hit the ground. He scowled under his helmet and began to cut down any more crewmen or women in his way up the ship, no matter how many got in his way though he would just cut them down, again, and again, and again. He was a man on a mission and he would not stop killing the crew until they paid the price for stealing a person's freedom.

At last he got to the top deck and began to attack everyone he could see. It didn't matter how big or strong they were, they fell, it mattered not how fast or agile they were, they still died, he would find the captain, and he would kill the bastard before the bastard slipped away again. That was his goal, and he would be damned before he let this bastard take another person's freedom away. He was done with the chasing, he was done with the constant saving, he was done. The captain would die, if not that night then the next or the next, but he would die on Berk.

The captain burst out of his cabin, perfect. He looked shocked, then angry.

"Well, well if it isn't the dragon-boy scum, you will pay for all you have done here tonight!" the Captain roared.

"No, it you who pay for wrongs!" Hiccup growled. He then charged the captain and began his vicious attacks at the man.

The Captain drew both his swords and began to defend himself against the onslaught of his opponent. The savage boy gave blow after blow, his anger feeding him its energy. The Captain seeing a no win situation began to back up only to be blow off his feet by plasma blast.

Hiccup began to stalk towards the Captain as the Captain began to drag himself backwards, fear clear in his eyes. Hiccup grabbed his shirt and sunk his metal claws into the man. The Captain gasped in pain as he was stabbed and then groaned as he was thrown to the deck.

A roar of anger came from behind Hiccup. He whirled around to see his biological father coming at him from what was his behind. Hiccup called Toothless in the usual way, he screamed a Night Fury call and ran to the rear of the large boat and jumped over board….

-On the Ship- Stoick's POV

That absolute bastard! He just attacked a boat of traders and killed or severally injured most of them! Wait the captain!

Stoick quickly got up and ran for the boat and got to watch as the bastard ran the captain thru. Stoick gave a roar of anger and charged at the person responsible for this crime.

Then out of nowhere the coward jumps off the boat and disappeared. Not even a splash! Nothing! Stoick growled he had to go somewhere.

-Nobodies POV-

Hiccup had landed on Toothless and the two had flown to the out edge of the island to watch the dragons descend upon the island to claim as much food as possible. Hiccup was finally beginning to feel content with the world again. The bastard was as good as dead and hopefully he would bleed out soon and the world would be one problem shorter, even if Berk paid for it a little bit.

-End chapter 4-

I am so sorry guys! I have been so busy between my job, family and sports that I couldn't get everything done for you guys. Plus the computer I was using was my mom's (thank you!) and she has really needed it for her job in the last couple weeks, so there's that. I really hope this doesn't happen again. But some things simply can't be helped sometimes.

The story isn't over yet so please review and follow. 34 reviews equals a prize for all of you .


End file.
